Meli G
) |familiares = Alma Delia Pérez (madre) Habib Gedeón (padre) |pais_interprete = México |ingreso_doblaje = 2005-presente |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|right|180px thumb|180px|right|Grabando. Melissa Gedeón es una actriz de doblaje e Intérprete mexicana. Desde muy chica comenzó haciendo jingles y locución. En el 2005 obtuvo su primer papel estelar como la voz de Lucy Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero. Actualmente es conocida por doblar a Pinkie Pie en la popular serie My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Comenzó haciendo doblaje a los 9 años, pero comenzó como locutora y cantante de jingles a los 6. Melissa recibio el premio "Bravo" Como la mejor Actriz juvenil del año 2011 por la Pelicula Super 8. Su timbre de voz se asemeja mucho al de la actriz de doblaje Cristina Hernández thumb|Pinkie Pie en [[My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad, su personaje más reconocido incluso internacionalmente.]]thumb|Stacie en [[Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse]]thumb|Taylor Hathaway en [[Hathaways: Una historia embrujada]] Filmografía Películas Georgie Henley * Lucy Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) * Lucy Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspián (2008) * Lucy Pevensie en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) Madison Pettis * Lala en Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) * Willamina en Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus (2010) * Peyton en Entrenando a papá (2008) G. Hannelius * Rosebud en Super Buddies (2013) * Rosebud en Spooky Buddies: Cachorros embrujados (2011) Elle Fanning * Lily Miska en Un zoológico en casa (2011) * Alice Dainard en Súper 8 (2011) Ciara Bravo ''' * Melissa Bing en Swindle * Meg Murphy en Jinxed '''Otros papeles: * Na'el (Madison Davenport) en Noé (2014) * Liesel (Sophe Nélisse) en Ladrona de libros (2013) * Donna (Christine Prosperi) en Nicky Deuce (2013) * Rue (Amandla Stenberg) en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Emilie en Caballo de guerra * Megsie Green en El regreso de la nana mágica * Olivia Danielson en Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico * Lucía en El ratón de los dientes * Lili en Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico (Versión Disney) * Maggie en Una esposa de mentira * Ida Clayton en Vaqueras y ángeles * Anna en Henry el terrible * Voces adicionales en El mundo mágico de Terabithia * Voces adicionales en Princesa por accidente * Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer * Voces adicionales en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado Películas animadas Erin Fitzgerald * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: From Fear to Eternity * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: 13 Deseos * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! Bekka Prewitt *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Kitty Cheshire *Ever After High: A Tale of Two Tales - Kitty Cheshire Otros * Chica elefante (America Young) en Monster High: Escape de playa calavera * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Gloria Niña en Happy feet: El pingüino * Lilo en Leroy y Stitch * Niña en Escuela en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Stacie en Barbie en una Navidad perfecta * Olivia Farmer en El zorro y el sabueso 2 * Princesa Meredith en Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop * Salma en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Voces adicionales en El origen de los guardianes * Voz adicional en La familia del futuro * Voz adicional en Las locuras de Kronk * Voces diversas en Bambi 2: El Gran Príncipe del bosque * Mary Katherine (Trailer 1) en El reino secreto Películas de anime * Malin en Pokémon: Kyurem Vs. El Espadachín Místico Cortos animados * Morita en La era de hielo: Una Navidad tamaño mamut Series animadas Andrea Libman * Pinkie Pie en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Cilindra en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales Otros papeles: * Darby en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh * Julieta en Manny a la obra * Rita en Jelly Jamm * Stacie en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Rochelle Goyle en Monster High * Kitty Cheshire en Ever After High * Shaeeah Lawquane y Ganodi en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Dot en Lalaloopsy * Susie en Tío Grandpa * Olivia en LEGO: Friends Anime * Princesa del pantano en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? * Katharine en Pokémon: Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales * Chris en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium Series de TV * Sirena (Amy Ruffle) en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure * Isabel (China Anne McClain) / Hija del oficial Diaria en Hannah Montana * Janelle (Madison Pettis) en Lab Rats * Becca (Christian Serratos) en American Horror Story * Carly Rae Jepsen en A todo ritmo * Lindsay (Kayla Maisonet) en Stan, el perro bloguero * Lacy en Wendell y Vinnie * Lauren (Jaylen Barron) en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! * Taylor Hathaway (Amber Montana) en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada * Sara en (Keely Marshall) The Thundermans Intérprete * Las locuras de Kronk - Canción "Campamento Chippamunka" (coros junto a Samantha Guzmán y Sandy Guzmán) * Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh - Tema de Entrada * Pokémon La Película: Negro/Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom - Ending "Sigue a tu estrella" * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Pinkie Pie (Canciones) * Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? - Temas Musicales (Junto con José Gilberto Vilchis) * Just Kidding: Sólo es juego - Tema de entrada (Cantada junto con Sara Gómez, Ángel García y Carlos Siller) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Pinkie Pie (Canciones) * Lalaloopsy - Intro (Somos Lalaloopsy) (Junto con Itzel Mendoza y Jimena Flores) * Pokémon: Aventuras en Unova- Opening "Somos tú y yo" (Junto con Gerardo Velázquez) *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Tema de Entrada (Junto con Héctor Emmanuel Gómez) * Yo no lo hice - Tema de entrada Locución * Hoy con Mariano Osorio (programa de radio) - Voz de Pinkie Pie (2014) * Locutora institucional de las muñecas Monster high Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Antigua - Made in Spanish * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Producciones Grande - Grande Imagen y Sonido S.A. * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades *Ella tiene muchas coincidencias en el doblaje de varios personajes con la actriz española Tania Ugía. *Su timbre de voz en personajes infantiles y adolescentes dependiendo de su modulación, tiene una gran similitúd con el de las actrices Cristina Hernández, Carolina Ayala y Gaby Ugarte. Muestras multimedia Archivo:44610_172235606233560_1365904938_n.jpg|Otro ángulo Archivo:947227_197123417078112_1479849392_n.jpg|Melissa en sus entrevistas Archivo:946118_197360417054412_258067529_n.jpg|En el escenario Archivo:1069121_206316746158779_2134147315_n.jpg|Grabando comerciales Archivo:1236908_213406818783105_1732375308_n.jpg|En multimedia Archivo:Melissa Gedeon con Christmas rock ¡Especial Navidad!-0|La actriz compartiendo escenario con el grupo Christmas Rock Archivo:One Thing - One direction ¡Cover by Melissa Gedeon!|Melissa cantando uno de los temas del popular grupo "One Direction" Archivo:Eric Clapton - Tears in Heaven (Cover by M3)|Melissa compartiendo también con Miguel Calderón y Marc Winslow en un tema de Eric Clapton ¡Mira el cover! Trivia *Comparte dos personajes con Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad y Cilindra de Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Enlaces Externos *Twitter: https://twitter.com/MeliiGp Twitter *Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/melissagedeonperez?fref=ts Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos